Electrical devices such as dead tank circuit breakers are typically comprised of one or more elongated tanks containing one or more circuit interrupters to interrupt fault currents and prevent the occurrence of an arc fault. A dead tank circuit breaker has a plurality of bushings that extend from an outer surface of the tank. A conductor extends through the length of each bushing and is often connected to the circuit interrupter directly. The connection between the circuit interrupter and the conductor is typically made by bolting or pinning the circuit interrupter to the conductor coaxially or by the use of insulating support tubes to support the circuit interrupter on both ends. Known methods of attaching the circuit interrupter to the conductor are costly and present difficulty in accessibility and alignment of the conductors within the bushings.